Tales Of Mischief
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Oneshot collection for stories about everyone's favourite trickster god! Will include: childhood fics, brotherly!Thor/Loki, little bits of angst here and there. Rated T.
1. Cold Nights

**Cold Nights**

_A/N: ((HAHA. FUCK. HELLO NEW FANDOM. NICE TO MEET YOU))._

_Apparently I'm now on an Avengers/Thor streak._

_Welcome to 'Tales of Michief', a Loki oneshot collection!_

_If you can't guess from this collection, my pretty much favourite character is Loki. So, these are a load of Loki oneshots that I've ended up writing. Most of them will probably be childhood fics, with brotherly!Thor/Loki in bucketfuls. Some may be set with the Avengers, but mostly I'll probably work with the time period in 'Thor' and before that. There might be some angsty things, but it all depends._

_Also, probably important to mention that I don't read the comics, so I don't know what canon they might have over there. This is strictly movie-verse, so if something I write contradicts comic!canon I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know about it. Okay._

_You can read ahead now. I hope you enjoy :)_

~~::.::~~

Loki jumped awake, a strangled cry of fear forcing its way from his mouth. It was the nightmares again, and this was another old familiar - Thor leading a battle on Jotunheim and being defeated, leaving Loki alone in the cold and the ice and the snow, surrounded by monsters with frozen blue skin and angered red eyes. Although Loki doubted that any such defeat would occur, the bite of the frost on his skin always felt so real that he could not help but fear it becoming truth.

The young boy blinked around in the darkness of his room, the leftover nerves from his bad dream keeping his eyes open and steering him from the brink of sleep, a sleep that he knew he would not achieve as long as the cool air of the night could seep through his blankets and into his dreams. Quietly, Loki padded from his room and into the next, where his brother slept soundly. After a moment's deliberation as to whether he should wake his older brother or not, Loki decided to simply tip-toe quietly to the bed, and wriggle himself under the covers, feeling the warmth his brother's body generated next to him.

Beside him, Thor stirred, moving in his bed first away from Loki, and then there was a low grumble as he turned over towards him and pushed himself up slightly.

"Brother?" he asked groggily, reaching over to place a hand on Loki's upper arm.

"Yes, it is just me." He replied softly. Thor recognised the fear, hidden slightly by shame, in his voice.

"Nightmares again?"

"Yes..." Loki mumbled, burying himself deeper within the warm cocoon of blankets. Thor lay back down and pressed himself against his brother's back, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting embrace. They lay like that for a while, before Thor pulled back slightly, repressing a shudder.

"You are always so cold to the touch, brother." He muttered, rubbing Loki's arm through his nightclothes in an attempt to warm him up. Loki pulled himself up out of the bed and walked out silently, not a word uttered or a glance in Thor's direction. The eldest sat up, frowning, thinking he had somehow offended Loki; he had not meant to, after all, but he worried after his brother sometimes. His hands were always cold, and although he seemed able to stand the winters, the hottest of summer's days did not always fair him well – his skin burnt quickly in the sun and he suffered easily from heatstroke. Since he was always so cold, Thor always worried that he could easily catch a chill, especially in the cool of the night. It was just another of Loki's little quirks, as far as Thor was concerned. But then, Loki never did like to be reminded of the little things that made him different.

"You do not have to leave, brother, you may stay. I meant no offence." He called quietly after him, but Loki just continued and left the room, turning back towards his own. Thor stayed sat up in his bed, wondering if he should follow after his brother or if he should give him space – Loki was always one to sit alone and quietly amuse himself with tricks or books, yet he had come to seek comfort, and so Thor thought as to what the best course of action would be.

Just as he had decided he had better follow, Loki returned, this time with a few blankets from his own bed, and once again walked silently over to Thor's bed. He peeled back the covers of Thor's bed, lay down, and then wrapped himself in his blankets and pulled Thor's back over him. The eldest smiled and once again wrapped his arms around his brother, the cold of his skin not detectable through the added layers, and Loki nestled himself back into the embrace. Thor could not see his face through the heavy darkness, but his body was relaxed and his breathing steady and slowing.

"Sleep well little brother, may your dreams treat you kindly." He murmured quietly into Loki's ear, tightening his grip slightly and nuzzling into his brother's hair as he settled himself down to sleep.

"And may the same be for you, brother." Loki whispered in reply, letting his eyes flutter shut, taking comfort from the warm embrace of Thor's arms and the protection from the ever-feared cold they provided. He fell asleep to the soft, steady breathing of his brother and slept soundly.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: I love brotherly!Thor/Loki. As much as they're an okay pairing, I just love them being brothers and cuteness and yeah. _

_So yeah, enjoy this whatever-it-is and do whatever you want. You may review if you so wish. Whatever. I just wrote it cause it was in my head and I decided 'WHY THE FUCK NOT'. And uploaded for basically the same reason. YUP. KAY. BYE GUYS._


	2. Outcast

**Outcast**

_A/N: Hellooo and welcome to another oneshot~._

_Okay, I have this one and then there's one more before I run out of pre-written ones and I have to try and find inspiration to write more :P Luckily I've just bought Thor, so I can now watch it to my heart's content, and I have something I'm working on which I should be able to finish now I have the movie._

_Alright, this one's another brotherly childhood fic, because damn if I don't LOVE brotherly childhood fics xD_

_ALSO: The creatures (Bligesnaps) mentioned here do not exist in any sort of mythology, my friend Mouse made them up. So Bligesnaps belong to her, kay? That'll also be why you've never heard of them :P_

_Nothing else is ours._

_Enjoy~_

~~::.::~~

"He's so odd!"

"He's so different to everyone else - so pale and tall."

"And cold! Have you ever touched his skin? It's like ice!"

Loki kept his head down and his nose in his book, pretending he couldn't hear his brother's friends talking about him. He knew he was different, and he was outcast for it, but that was something he'd come to accept. Herds are made of creatures of the same kind, and this was one herd he did not fit in with.

Bligesnaps were solitary creatures. He was reading a book on them, right now - beautiful creatures, with dark forest-green fur and golden hooves and antlers that were prized, as they were light and strong and many people used them to make bows and arrows. They lived solitary lives in the deep forests and shallow caves; so, Loki decided, he was like the Bligesnap within a forest full with herds of other creatures. Perhaps not beautiful or valuable, but he was the odd one on the edges of the children's social groups.

Loki was nothing if not different from the other children of Asgard; he stood a good inch or so taller than most of them, even his brother, despite being the youngest of the group; his skin was pale and his hair dark, a stark contrast to his brother's light tan and golden locks; he could not go out in the hot summer days, in case of sunburn or heatstroke, and he could not go out on the cold winter days, because he became too cold too easily and his fingertips and lips would start to turn blue. He could create images of things that were not truly there, and other such tricks - certainly a unique trait, one that had yet to be explained.

"And of whom are you talking?"

Loki peered over his book at the familiar voice of his older brother. Thor stood strong and firm, looking down at his friends as they shifted guiltily, none meeting his eyes. He looked around as if daring any of them to lie to him, the anger in his eyes showing that he knew full well who they had been talking about.

"I do not care for your shallow opinions on him - he is my brother, and you should treat him kindly." Thor reprimanded the group.

"Our apologies, Thor." one boy spoke up, chancing to raise his eyes from the ground for a second.

"I expect not to hear this kind of talk again." the prince said, before turning away from the group. Loki quickly looked back at his book, pretending once again that he could not hear what was happening. He did not react as he listened to his brother's footsteps approaching, simply turning a page and scanning his eyes across it. Even as a shadow was cast over him, he refused to raise his eyes.

"You are trying too hard, brother." Thor spoke. "I can tell you are not truly as absorbed in that book as you wish me to believe."

"You are blocking my light." Loki replied simply. Thor sighed and sat beside Loki.

"Do not take what they say to heart."

"What makes you think I do?"

"I see it in your eyes. You hurt because of their words."

Loki frowned. He wanted to believe that the talk of the other children had ceased to affect him, but it was hard to dimiss the fact that they seemed to hate him so much for differences he could not control.

"It is nothing I cannot handle."

"Loki."

It was a rare occasion that Thor said his name in such a stern but caring tone, and it forced Loki's eyes up to meet his brother's.

"Thor." he quips back jokingly, a small smile quirking at the edges of his lips. "I shall be fine, brother. You do not need to worry after me."

"Whether I need to or not, I always will." Thor told him with a small fond smile of his own. He stood and ruffled Loki's hair, which earned him a dark pout of annoyance. "You are my little brother. I shall always worry after you."

"That's foolish."

"That's what brothers do."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked back to his book, but a smile played on his lips and Thor took that as a silent thanks. This time Loki's eyes focused on the words and the page they were on, and soon he was truly absorbed, so Thor left his brother in peace. Loki smiled.

Perhaps he was outcast into solitude a lot – but, as long as he had his brother, Loki didn't care. As long as his brother was always there, he would be fine. As long as he had Thor, Loki was content.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: And that's the end for now!_

_Thank you to __**Guest**__ and __**NinjaViper**__ for reviewing last chapter, you made me very happy ^^ I hope you liked this one too._

_Also, in relevance to __**Guest**__'s review – I don't plan on having slash, and definitely not Thorki slash, and I plan on keeping this Loki-centric with lots of brotherly stuff, anything slashy will be put up elsewhere._

_Okay that's all for now, ciao~!_


	3. Lies

**Lies**

_A/N: This one isn't so much of a story, but I really like how it turned out. I think it ended up being the sort of thought process Loki has as he lets go and falls off the rainbow bridge. Hope you like it!_

~~::.::~~

_Lies._

He was not Odin's son.

_Lies._

Thor was not his brother.

_Lies._

He was not of Asgard.

_Lies._

He would always be second best.

If all this had been a lie, what else had been?

His family's love?

_Lies._

His happy childhood?

_Lies._

The assurances that he was not bad, that he was loved?

_Lies._

Being born to be a king?

_Lies._

His whole life...

_**Lies.**_

And _he_ was the God of Lies?

Loki Liesmith. Loki Silvertongue.

Loki Laufeyson.

Liesmith. Laufeyson. Loki.

_Lies._

He was not who he thought he was. Tall, cool, mischievous Loki Odinson did not exist.

_Lies._

Giant.

Cold as ice.

Monster.

Laufeyson.

Oh how he wished _these_ were the lies.

But no, these were not. These were truths.

Truth. Had he ever known truth?

Had he, Loki, (_Liesmith._ _Laufeyson._) ever been told truth? Loki, God of Lies, lived in what he spun, encased within the lies of others, the lies of his own.

"I will not let anyone hurt you, brother."

_A lie._

"You were both born to be kings, my sons."

_A lie._

"I love you, brother."

_A lie._

"You will be great one day, son."

_A lie._

"He is my brother."

_A lie._

"You are my son."

_Lies._

_Lies._

_**Lies.**_

With each new thought he felt a stab at his heart. With each new realisation he felt himself unravelling, breaking.

What was he?

Asgardian.

_Lie._

Jotun.

Who was he?

Loki Odinson.

_Lie._

Loki Laufeyson.

What was he?

Mischievous, a trickster.

_Lie._

Evil, a monster.

Who was he?

Younger brother of Thor.

_Lie._

Brother to no-one.

What was he?

Alone.

Afraid.

Breaking.

Choking.

Desperate.

Dying.

Falling.

Lies.

Monster.

Nothing.

No one.

_**Truth...**_

~~::.::~~

_A/N: And there you go! I hope you liked it because I'm rather fond of this one._

_I'm hoping I'll be able to finish writing another one soon, I have a few more ideas for childhood and brotherly fics! But not I'm out of pre-written ones, so updates will be a bit slower._

_**MANY MANY THANKS GO TO **__NinjaViper __**AND **__ImaniSechelles __**FOR REVIEWING!**_

_Thanks guys! I hope you continue to enjoy these oneshots, and I hope people continue to review! Okay, that's all, ciao guys!_


	4. Playing With Fire

**Playing With Fire**

_A/N: I have to thank a friend over on deviantArt for the title xD I think it works quite well._

_Here we are at a lovely childhood with a bit of brotherliness thrown in. I'm glad you all love brotherliness so much xD_

_Just playing around with the fact that as well as the god of lies and mischief, Loki was sometimes known as the god of fire, and my headcanon that Loki does not do well with all things heat, and therefore fire would have been a bit of a challenge at first. Also the fact that he'd be naturally good with ice, but I also have a pretty big headcanon of him being quite fearful of anything remotely related to Jotuns, meaning basically cold. I'm gonna be playing with that in the next oneshot I have planned._

_Also, I'd say that here Loki is (the equivalent of) between about 7-9ish in age, making Thor something around 9-11ish. I'd imagine that Asgard has a different sort of time system, like one of their years would be something like the equivalent of 100 Midgard years._

~~::.::~~

Loki frowned in concentration. Learning to use his magic to control elements was difficult – especially fire, since for some reason it seemed unwilling to co-operate. He puzzled over his books for a moment, taking in all the information he could then closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrating. He let himself feel the power of his magic, feel it flowing through him in his very veins - then, just a bit more concentration, and-

"Brother!"

Loki yelped and jumped in shock, all calm collection disappearing as he whirled around to face his stupidly over-enthusiastic, much too loud older brother.

"Thor! Must you be so loud? I need to focus, and you just disrupted me-" Loki scowled, giving a low growl at he was cut off.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see what you were doing, because I've finished my training and now I'm bored." Thor complained –still loudly – flipping his blonde hair out of his face and looking over at Loki with curious blue eyes. Sometimes, Loki had a hard time believing he was actually two years younger than Thor, or some equivalent of that.

"Yes, well I haven't finished mine and I am having difficulty with one certain aspect and you barging in has not helped me." Loki huffed, crossing his arms and looking decidedly stern as he looked at Thor.

"You're practising your magic, aren't you?" Thor asked, walking past Loki to try and peer at the books he had laid out. The dark haired boy flapped his hands in his brother's face until he got the point and backed away from the books, instead flopping into a luxurious chair. "May I watch, brother, please?"

Loki sighed exaggeratedly, raising his eyebrows. Thor looked at him with puppy eyes, and eventually Loki rolled his eyes and flicked his hand in an offhand gesture.

"Fine! If you must! But you _must_ be quiet, otherwise I'm never going to master this fire skill." He insisted, looking expectantly to Thor for confirmation that he understood and agreed. Thor nodded, looking almost excited. Loki took a deep breath and composed himself again, looking down at his books and suddenly feeling a little nervous now that he was not the only one in the room, and his brother was watching him intently.

He decided to go back and go through the other element skills first; water, air and ice. Briefly closing his eyes and again gathering his power, he conjured a small ball of water, hovering between his palms, which rippled and flowed but stayed in the shape he willed it to. He curled it out in front of him, letting it wrap around his hand and creep up his arm and his body and twist shapes into the air, before he blasted it quickly against the far wall, where any form it had held was splattered and the wall and floor soaked. He shot a few more blasts hard at the wall, before summoning all the water back together and, with a quick wave of his hands, made it disappear completely.

Thor was staring, wide-eyed and his mouth falling slightly open. Loki smirked a bit.

He continued much the same with air, forming a miniature tornado in his hands, making wind currents that swept powerfully around the room, not quite wreaking havoc but showing their full potential to do so. He had a bit of fun messing up Thor's hair, making the blonde locks whip around his brother's face and, when he'd finished with it, look appropriately windswept, so it curled and frizzed in a messy mane around his head. Thor grunted in vaguely impressed annoyance and patted it down, quickly running his fingers through it to right it and sweep it back out of his face again.

Next was ice. Ice came easily to Loki, but he did not favour it. He formed a few crystals at his fingers, and then stemmed it out to create a fragile looking structure, before Loki quickly vanished it and, after hurling a few balls of ice at the wall where he'd previously aimed his water blasts, he stopped there. He shuddered slightly, hating the cold tingling that lingered on his fingers, and briefly rubbed his hands together to gather heat.

And here, again, he arrived at fire. Just as ice came easily to Loki, fire did not, but Loki would much prefer to use fire. Besides, against Jotuns, what good would ice be? No, fire was by far the best to have control over; ice and wind and air were all very well, but nothing had the destructive power of fire. Fire could win him a fight, where water and air could only stall for time. Loki had sworn he would master fire and learn to use it as easily and efficiently as he used the others, to be able to wield it as Thor wielded his heavy weapons. Or even better. It was a hard skill but he would prove that he could do it.

He pulled up as much of his energy as possible and gathered it in his hands, feeling it spark slightly at his fingertips. Loki held the image of fire in his head, thought of the heat it would create against his palms, of the flickering and crackling of flames in the hearth, the glowing of red-orange light that created flickering moving shadows, and gave his magic a last push.

Slowly, slowly, Loki opened his eyes, preparing himself to see nothing there – but the warmth in his hands and the light dancing in front of him showed that he had, in fact, succeeded.

"Yes!" Loki grinned, allowing the proud exclamation leave his lips. He tentatively made the flame bigger, then smaller again as he attempted to control it to form shapes in the air, gradually increasing the size of the flames each time he mastered the smaller ones. A huge smile lit up his face as he made the fire dance around his hands, before finally making it disappear once again.

"That was... impressive, brother!"

Loki started slightly, looking at Thor. He'd actually managed to stay silent, and Loki had almost forgotten he was still there. Thor was beaming at him, and rose to clap him on the back. Loki stumbled minutely in surprise.

"You really think so?" He asked, looking over at Thor with wide eyes.

"Of course!" Thor's voice was back to its definitely-not-suitable-for-indoors volume. "I do not see many magic wielders, but that was a wonderful display."

"Thank you, Thor." Loki murmured, shuffling his feet slightly. The elder brother laughed and slung an arm around Loki's shoulder.

"Now, does that conclude your training? It is a truly beautiful day outside, we should not waste it!"

"Well, I don't know Thor-"

"Nonsense! Come on, brother!"

"...Do we have to be in the company of your friends?"

"No, no, just me and you this time brother. So you will join me?"

"If you insist, brother."

Thor grinned victoriously and grabbed his little brother's hand, dragging him from the room and sprinting through the large corridors of the palace (despite the fact their father had told them many times that they really weren't meant to) with him in tow. Loki gave a small smile, and ran after him.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: And there you go. Hope this one will keep you going till I write out the next one!_

_I do have the next one planned so it shouldn't be all too long. I just gotta write it._

_Huge thank you to __**CherryPanda22**__ for reviewing last chapter!_

_Okay then guys, ciao!_


End file.
